


付费电话

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 电话play:D





	付费电话

　　在出差的第四日，临也接到了今日近两个小时以来来自恋人的第五个电话，他倒在宾馆的床上，看着手机屏幕上跳动的名字，接起电话。

　　“嗯……小静，还有什么别的事情吗？”

　　“……你什么时候回？”

　　他听到这样的问题，忍不住捂住嘴不让自己笑出来。

　　明明之前就一副欲言又止的样子，总用一些可有可无的日常琐事略过了，最后还是这个样子问出口，这个男人这个样子真是可爱。在享受这一过程之中，临也故作无奈地轻声地叹了口气说：“之前不是和你说了嘛，得有小半个月呢，现在才过一个周不到呀。”

　　“喔……”对面的声音失落程度透过电话都可以感受得到，仿佛在确认“真的不会改变吗？”这件事情，让他生出了一点想要捉弄对方的想法。

　　“怎么了吗？”

　　细微的声音透过电流传入他耳中，“有点想你”这四个字倒是十分清楚地传入了耳中，他不由自主地摸了摸鼻尖，嘴角勾起一个对方并看不见弧度：“嗯？什么？”

　　“想你了。”

　　“——嗯？没听清、我这里有点吵，是什么重要的事情吗？”他看了一眼窗外正在下的大雨，故意起身走到窗边让那声音传过去。

　　“……想你了。”对方的声音带上了一点有气无力的慵懒和无奈，略微夹杂了一点鼻音，这让他感觉心情大好，于是他又煞有其事地继续开口。

　　“咦？是因为下雨了的原因吗，信号出奇地差耶。抱歉小静，你刚才说了什么？”

　　“我说……想你了。”此刻对方的声音已经开始清楚起来了，兴许是已经察觉到他刻意的话语，语气变得有些生硬。

　　“听不……”

　　“想你了啊！！！”

　　“噗嗤……”终于他没忍住笑了出来，转过身趴倒在白色的被单上发出一声沉闷的响声，他几乎可以想到对方红着脸暴怒的样子，这种样子让他忍不住有些心痒痒。

　　“哎，你在哪儿呢？”他开口拦住对方要挂掉电话的前奏，对方哼哼了两声，鼻间抽动的声音也清楚地传入了他的耳内，他粗略计算，他的恋人大约是在易感期，对于伴侣信息素的渴求直指上涨，却偏偏见不到他。

　　他想象对方在电话那头眼巴巴地扒着手机和他打电话的样子。他十分清楚自家的恋人虽说难懂得节制，却意外是个容易害羞的人，性爱明明像是追寻本性一般狂热，但对于他的挑逗却一下就会面红耳赤。平时即便是要拉上他，也会黏糊糊地抱过来乱啃几口，然后再不容他拒绝地推他到床上。

　　现在是哪种模样呢？

　　“可怜”这种形容词，在他的脑海中只出现了一秒不到就立刻消散了，他深切地明白处于易感期的Alpha有多恐怖，倘若他在那身边，大概就得在床上躺几天才能起来了。

　　“……在家里，卧室。”

　　他挑了一下眉，继续问：“你有拿着什么吗？”

　　“嗯……拿着你的衬衫。”对方闷闷地开口，然后停顿了一下，接着说，“快没有你的味道了。”

　　低沉而带着鼻音的声音像是一击重弹打在他的心口，然后软绵绵地陷进去，被他整个心脏给包裹，他于是呵出一口气，说：“这可没办法啊，小静，不如这样吧。”

　　“啊？”对方拖着长长的尾音，等待着他的下一句。

　　“我来指导你吧？”他说。

　　陷入了短暂的沉默之后，对方深吸了一口气，像是离着话筒更近了些，说话的声音在他耳边炸开：“指导……是什么意思？”

　　“就是‘指导’啊，我知道小静想见我，可是现在我也没有办法回去呀。那就听着我的声音，当做我在你身边的样子，让我来告诉你我会对你做什么，或者是你告诉我你想要对我做什么也可以。如何？”他翻身上床，靠着床头的直板，看着手中气味阻隔剂的药瓶。

　　大概会用到这东西吧？

　　他现在并不在发情期内，但是即便是太过用力地挑逗对方，恐怕自己也会不由自主地进入状态，他可不想独身在外的时候让满屋子的信息素把不明真相的其他人给吸引过来。

　　“怎么做？”对方的呼吸似乎加重了一点，低低地发出三个音。

　　“嗯？小静不会要我把telephone sex说得这么明显……”

　　“所以说、你要怎么做？”对方打断了他的话语，他微怔一下，随即笑了两声，将手中的阻隔剂瓶子抛起又接住，仰头一饮而尽，说：“真是的，别这么凶嘛，稍微对我温柔一点啊？”

　　“我想见你，我想你了，临也。”

　　“好、好好、小静，总之、你先坐下来。”他承认他实在无法招架恋人那种绵长又有磁性的声音对他倾吐思慕之语，这让他略微有些战栗，他稍稍前倾了身体，屈膝将枕头搁在大腿上靠着，他贴着听筒，说，“我是不是不常帮你舔啊？都是你太乱暴的原因，根本就不给我那个机会。既然机会难得，那就回想一下那种感觉吧？”

　　他眯起眼，脑中浮现出对方坐在床边分开腿的样子，性器会在宽松的睡裤之间支起一个空间，他吸了一口气，开口道：“嗯……我会亲自解开你的裤子，用……嗯、用牙齿，慢慢褪下来。”

　　他想象那根凶猛的性器出现在他面前，不由自主地咽了口唾液，他牙齿微张，就好像他真的咬着恋人的裤腰一般。他缓缓吐出一口气，接着说：“我会托住柱身，先……舔一下头上，怎么样？”

　　“……有点、出液体了。”他听见了对方喘息的声音，猜想对方大概在用手指模拟他的动作。

　　“小静总是这么急啊，嗯……接下来我会……含住柱头，然后慢慢地、慢慢地含住更多，我会用舌头绕着你的柱身舔一圈，不过那样太累了，还是吮吸吧。”若无其事地说出丝毫不加修饰的羞耻话语，话罢之后他还做出了个吮吸的声音，对方明显呼吸一滞，他听见了细碎的其他声音。

　　“小静、不可耍赖啊，你如果太粗暴，我可是会受不了的，慢一点吧？”他压低了声音笑了两声，仗着自己远在数百公里之外不会被狠狠地按在任何一个对方想做的地方用力操干，他就开始愈发肆无忌惮起来。

　　“……嗯、我忍不住。”对方的声音开始有些低沉而沙哑，像是在极力压抑着什么，他咧开嘴用手指点了点话筒，继续说：“别着急嘛、我可含不下所有，只能扶着你的肉柱，然后吐出来……”

　　“……别吐啊。”

　　“小静真是任性，都说了嘛、别急、别急呀。”他换了个姿势，趴在枕头上，接着说，“手和嘴一起用会比较适合一点吧，一点一点地舔过筋脉……和两个小球，小静？”

　　粗重的鼻息从听筒处传来，对面除此之外一片沉寂。

　　不会这就做得太过了吧？不应该啊。临也拧起眉扯起一侧嘴角，不禁挠了挠头。

　　“临也。”

　　对方的声音穿过电流直直钉入他耳中，低哑的、沉闷的、略带鼻音的声音，夹杂着浓厚的倾吐意味，他甚至能感觉到翻江倒海的情绪从声音之中传达过来，这让酥麻的感觉从头部开始沿着脊椎蔓延至全身。

　　“我想你了。”

　　他睁大了眼，呼吸有一秒钟的停滞，气血上涌逼红了耳根，他也清晰地感觉到了身体的变动，轻咳一声，开口：“那么，你会怎么做呢？”

　　“我想你了……想抱着你，想你的身体，还有你的气味。”

　　“你到底是在想我，还是在想我的身体啊？”他轻笑一声，换了个舒服的姿势躺着，顺手摸来了床头的耳机，听筒对面传来支支吾吾的声音：“想、想你这个人。”

　　肉麻死了。

　　恋人只会说这些听着就让人牙酸的老掉牙的告白，偏偏他却喜欢得不得了。

　　“你可以做你想做的喔，你会想对我做什么呢？”他唇角不自觉抬起，缓慢地从鼻中透出一股气。

　　“我想……到你的身体里去、我想你、好想你。”对方直白又带着鼻音而低沉的声音像是低音炮在耳边乍响一般，他更加明确地感觉到了身体的变化。

　　“哈……”他熟练地摸至身后，果不其然那里已经有黏液分泌出来了，手指沾着穴口的黏液打转，他一转语调而变得轻柔而绵长，他说：“那你就进来呀。告诉我吧，你会怎么做呢？”

　　“呃啊——我想直接就可以捅进你的身体里，和你接吻、和你……”

　　“等一下啊，直接——？”他手中的动作一停，带有些许犹豫地顿在黏腻的入口，眉弓一挑悠悠开口。

　　“啊、会受伤吗？平时的话应该很容易就会流出很多水的……”

　　这话隔着电话直接说出来还真是令人羞耻啊，不过提出这种建议的人本来就是自己就是了嘛。

　　临也在内心干笑两声，吸了一口气：“唔、那好吧。啊……哈……”

　　用三根手指比作是对方的性器直直地插入已经分泌了体液的后穴里，归功于Omega的身体正是如此的方便，稍微有些动情的时候就能立刻发挥出独到的作用了。而即便是手指也难以模拟恋人那根强壮的性器，手指擦过肠道的时候，他发出了一阵不算满足的呢喃。

　　“等、你在做什么？”对方的声音好像突然有些清醒起来，还有些紧张兮兮地开口问他。

　　稍微适应了一点猛然塞入体内的手指，他故作轻松地朝着话筒吹了一口气，说：“在和小静做爱啊。”

　　“……”电话那头沉默了一秒，仿佛有吞咽的声音传来，他用略带埋怨的嗔怪语气开口：“小静、停下了吗？”

　　“……不、你是在自己弄吗？”

　　“嗯？小静觉得呢？”他的手指擦过内壁，发出一两声轻吟，他今天似乎尤其在状态，分明不在发情期，却只是被一点点刺激惹得情潮翻涌。

　　那正是那份“无法触及”所带来的刺激感吧，他想。

　　“那、那那，首先还是先退出来、用手指……先放一根吧。”

　　……这家伙学会得寸进尺了。临也搅入穴内的手指停顿一下，哼哼两声把湿淋淋的手指抽了出来。

　　那不卖力一点看起来是不行了呀。他抱着这样的心情，将一根手指慢慢滑入穴内，想象着那是恋人的手指在他的体内探索。

　　不、不是这样的，那家伙的话，完全不会这么轻柔，根本就是不知轻重。

　　他试着粗暴了一点，莽撞地探着路，而身体像是已经习惯了那根粗硕的性器，仅仅只是一根手指根本就无法得到满足。

　　“我还想摸摸你的身体……嗯，胸口吧，你总是让我很想一口咬下去。”

　　“哈……小静想把我吃掉吗？”

　　“不对……嗯……对，吃掉也好、怎么样也好，想要和你融为一体。”

　　这个人怎么回事啊！对方无意之间的直白话语让他面颊开始有些发烧，他将另一只手从衣服的下摆伸进，带着滚烫的体温摸向自己的胸口，却仅仅是这样做、听着对方的声音就引得一阵战栗。

　　“嗯……嗯……然后呢？小静。”一阵嘤咛从口中流出，他也听见了对方呼吸一紧，悉悉索索的摩擦声顺着听筒传了过来，对方说：“扩、扩张？怎么做？……再、再加一根手指进去，往里面摸一点，就可以碰到的，平时会让你舒服起来的地方……总之先找找看……”

　　什么叫“总之先找找看”啊？这个男人真的是……

　　一边忍着强烈的情潮，一边接受恋人发出的信号往体内再塞入一根手指，在这么多次的性爱之中他对于自己的身体还算有足够的了解，至于摸到自己的敏感点也可以称得上是轻车熟路。

　　“哈啊——”放任自己发出一阵绵软而惬意的呻吟，他搅动着手指，低低地喘息着，再开口：“这里、湿漉漉的，很热、很紧，在想念小静哦。”

　　不知道这种羞人的话是怎么讲出来的，大概正是不用面对对方过近的脸之后各种由于恶作剧一般的原因而想说的话就可以不受害羞的情绪控制而讲出来了，话一说完，他的手在自己的胸前游走，还用着软绵绵的声音，轻轻地喊着对方的名字：“小静——呐小静、进来吗？”

　　加重的呼吸声从听筒传来，对方的声音滞住了一下，立刻接着道：“进……!”

　　在恋人的声音从耳边响起的时候，他将三根手指一齐搅入体内用力地摩擦着不被满足的内壁，一下一下地撞在自己的敏感点上，他拧住了自己的衣服，深吸一口气又狠狠地吐出来，夹杂着剧烈的喘息声。此刻信息素的气味应该从整个房间里扩散到其他地方去了，而由于气味阻隔剂的原因，现在房间里除却他自己体液的味道之外什么也没有。这种东西还真是带对了，他分神的时候这么想着，拉长了语调，在情欲的浪潮之中开口：“啊——小静、顶到了，还、 还不够、不够啊——哈……嗯、嗯……”

　　“那就加速到让你满足，临也……喜欢吗？”

　　“我会用力吸住小静的哦……哈……唔、呃、啊……嗯……哈……小静、小静……”他加快了手指的抽插，即便是自己对自己的身体动手也会产生出是别人在协作的错觉，听筒中传来的声音几乎已经是从喉中吐出的低吼声了，于是他想象着、想象着恋人粗硕的性器在他身体里驰骋，令人羞耻的水声因双耳被耳机塞住而更加清晰的传入耳内，他从鼻中发出一阵不由自主的嘤咛。

　　“临也、临也，我好想你、想你的声音、想你的气味，临也……”

　　面对突如其来的撒娇，他委实有些难以招架，分明知晓易感期的Alpha对于伴侣的需求，他现在却完全只是点火一般，这样的举动无任何实质性的安抚，于此他不由得放缓了语气，将他本来抱有的一点坏心思藏了起来，低声地安抚一般地轻哄着：“我在、我在呢小静。小静想怎么做都可以哦……”

　　粗重的喘息声混杂在一起，即便是听着对方呻吟的声音，那种从颅脑开始顺着脊椎一直扩散到四肢的战栗感带来的涟漪也不会轻易淡去，他的脚趾也用力蜷缩着，手在床单上留下更多褶皱，不经意间咬住了枕头发出更多喘息的呜咽，对方一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，他也一遍又一遍地回应。直到临界点的到来让后穴用力绞住摩擦内壁的手指，一番泥泞不堪的穴口溢出的体液将一片被褥弄湿，他也不加掩饰地将呻吟声放出，对方突然停住的话语正是取悦他的举动，他感觉见到一阵阵白色的光芒了。

　　“小静？”

　　回复他的只有对方剧烈的呼吸声。

　　蜷起的脚趾都有些发酸，他鼻中发出一阵绵长的鼻音，手指从泛滥成灾的后穴之中抽出，他从高潮的余韵中缓过来，对着话筒轻吹一口气。

　　“快点回来吧，临也。”

　　怎么办呢，回去的话大概得请一个礼拜的假了吧？即便是无奈地想着，他的唇角却不由自主开始抬起，漏出两点轻快的笑声。

　　“好啦，总是这样的话，电话费可就太高了。”


End file.
